Dear Mein Awesome Gott On High
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: Prince Edelstein lost his dear Knight to the falling of the order, and thus lost all respect for him. But on a fateful morning, he learned that all he thought had been wrong all along. RoderichxGilbert


_ He didn't know when it changed, when the bond they shared was severed down to the vein. When the knight who promised his life to him stopped living only for him. _

_ He didn't know when the love disappeared._

Shaking his head, he forced himself to forget these thoughts. The knight of that order was gone now. All that was left was a white haired, red eyed man whom he could only hate with passion. He was annoying, he was vulgar. All the things he did defined the definition of a sinner. Someone of such importance as he shouldn't have to worry himself over a man like him, who climbed in his window to bother him and steal his things. A prince such as he shouldn't have to worry over a troublesome peasant.

But, the young man couldn't shake the thoughts from his head on the peaceful Sunday morning. Finding himself growing restless as a result, he ordered for his carriage to be ready so he may make a trip to a small church he used to visit regularly. He needed something to distract and cleanse him of these thoughts.

He rode to the church in his dark carriage. He watched the outside scenery change from the splendors of the rich the filth of the poor, and then to the clean countryside where the white little church stood against a background of meadows. Then he finally was content.

He alighted from the vehicle, waving off the offered assistance in a friendly manner. Being here always put him in a good mood. He was greeted by a humble priest as he walked up the steps.

"Prince Edelstein." The priest smiled and nodded lightly, his red curl bobbing. It was always an honor to have a royal attend.

"Father." Roderich tipped his hat and bowed his head to the holy man with a smile. "Is the service to start soon?" He looked at the man, smiling kindly and politely.

"Yes, we start soon. Go in and settle in, my son." The prince nodded kindly, walking into the quaint little church with a smile.

When he stepped in, he stopped and looked around.

He always enjoyed churches, big or small. He loved the high vaulted ceilings that gathered into a neat dome at the top. He loved the pews, scrubbed clean and lined up perfectly straight and even with one another. He loved the stained glass that cast patters of colors down on the floor.

Out of all the churches he had ever been to, he had always adored this small, plain church to any of the grand ones in town. He felt safe and at home within its sturdy walls.

What he loved most about this small church was the organ. He recalled playing it when the hall was empty, and fondly remembered playing for the service at Christmas. He remembered the honor it filled him that this small community requested him play, while any large church told him it was not a job suited for a prince. The organ here, well tuned and clean, plain and simple, was what drew him back time and time again.

He moved to sit at the grand instrument, lovingly stroking its keys and smiling. He knew he couldn't play it now without having to call the small boy who worked for the priest to pump it, so he contented himself with petting the keys with the pads of his slender fingers and letting the song ring in his head. He ignored those people who came up to the altar beside the organ to pray, giving them their personal space as they gave him. It was perfect.

Until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dear Mein Awesome Gott On High…."

Roderich felt a jolt travel through his body and it took all he could to not whip around on the bench. It couldn't be him. He wanted to stand leave right then, but he couldn't bring himself, and thus was stuck intruding on another's personal world as the prayer continued.

"_Es tut mir leid._ I know it's no excuse for not praying, but I've been working so I can feed mein bruder. It's been going well since the Awesome You granted the awesome me with a job. I almost thought You wouldn't pull through, but just like the Awesome You that You are, You did."

The prayer continued for some time, and Roderich almost knew one hundred percent that it was who he thought. It almost made him ill, though he didn't know if it was from anger or his nerves. He would have gone with the first, until he heard the end of the prayer.

It was the _Knights Prayer_ that swore allegiance, body and soul, as well as a plead for good health and profit to the Lord, Prince or Princess they protected. The only difference was that the man ended on a more personal note that only proved his identity.

"And Awesome Gott, please take a special care to Roddy the most, he's not like the rest. Amen!"

Roderich blanked. It was so opposite of everything he thought, hearing him say that. It proved that _he truly never stopped living for him._

With that he heard him stand. Even though he wasn't planning to, and he really didn't want to, he found himself standing as well and turning to stop the man he had been rejecting for so long.

Having heard his abrupt actions in shoving the organ bench back, the man, whom he pinned a sinner, a demon in his own right, the man he misjudged, turn around to meet him with wide, surprised eyes.

"_W-Was_? M-M'Lord?" Those wide, red eyes met his own dark ones and two hearts froze in time. It was as if God heard the cry of the two separated souls and pitied the severed remains of the life vein that had flowed between them and was giving them a second chance. Now they just had to take the initiative to take a hold of the chance, if their pride would let them.

It was the Prince who made the first move. Unable to stand the tension, he boldly stepped forward and took the hand of the other, gently pulling him to follow. His face was red as he led the taller man out of the main hall and into a smaller separate room (which Roderich had permission to access).

He was truly happy the other was so compliant. Roderich wouldn't have been able to defend himself if he fought back.

With the door finally closed to public eye, Roderich could no longer hold his façade of dignity and strength. All the bothersome feelings that came with the teasing thoughts that had infected him earlier returned to him tenfold. His head lowered and faced the ground, cheeks red and eyes watering. He felt terrible. He felt…._guilty._ How could he have treated a man so terrible when he was still so loyal?

With all these thoughts rushing through his head, he reached forward, doing the one thing that was hardest to him. He did the one thing that, as a Prince of the land, never really had to do. He apologized. He ignored his pride so he could let down his wall and heal the wound that was inflicted on them both.

"_Es tut mir leid,_ Gilbert. _Tut mir leid_." He reached forward and held onto his rough shirt tightly, seeking the warmth, the protection he used to find in his knight. "I don't hate you… forgive me." The man's solemn sternness, his dignity, fell, as well as his restless misery when his call for forgiveness was answered.

"Of course M'Lord." The white knight wrapped his arms around his prince. His shock was still there, but faded to find joy in the situation. He never thought he would have his Lord in his arms again, to be the one protecting him, for his arms to be the walls that kept none from passing. "M'Lord does not need to beg forgiveness from the awesome me, for he had it from the start."

Roderich felt as if he wasn't worthy. The man was too good for him. His white skin, white hair and clear eyes were a sign of purity, of prosperous labor. He was evil; he was the dark haired, dark eyed aristocrat. But when the eyes of the two met, everything melted away. Things were right again now that he no longer denied it.

He closed his eyes and smiled warmly, his first smile since the day his knight left him.

And then it came – the gentle press of lips against his, sparking the warmth and life between them again.

_He didn't know when it changed, when the bond they shared was severed down to the vein, but his knight that promised his life to him never stopped living only for him. _

_ It was himself who made the love disappear._

_ And he was what made it whole again._

_**He**__. __**Gilbert Weilshmidt, his White Knight of the Order.**_

**A/N: Haha New Fic. Sorry if I got any culture wrong. I didn't do much research other than on the knight's prayer thing. And did y'all catch the secret romano? XD luls you probably didn't, that was more of a little thing for me. X3 Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. This is my twentieth fic, and I worked hard on it. Please feed the starving writer by giving her reviews! Thank you!**

**Words:1506**


End file.
